RANDOMNESS TAKES OVER DA CLANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!
by Featherpool16
Summary: TAKING REQUESTS! When every clan in the Warriors history goes to awesomeness! Weird grammar on purpose! has very few mature contents. Please read, favourite, fallow and review!
1. Warmup

**K, this is just some random cut scenes I've made up, just like a little warm up before chappie one**

Blackstar is peeling orange peels while muttering "he loves me, he loves me not" at each peel, on the last one, it was a he loves me. So he jumps in the air with a loud "EAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO" and flys to Tigerstar in the dark forest, while kissing him, Blackstar said: "My matey, *smooch*, you have a red cheesy butt *smooch*, see you're blushing*smooch*"...

CUUUUUUUUUUUT

Hollyleaf was introducing her imaginary friend PuffyPepper to Dustpelt,

"Say hi to awesome Puffy!" Hollyleaf said proudly, motioning to a group of awesome, fantastic, fascinating, majestic... empty air.

"Hi. Puffy." Dustpelt smiled blankly to the group of empty air, "Wanna hav sum catnip?"

CUUUUUUUUT

"HARRY POTTER, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND SAY THE SPELLLLLLL, MABOOMAKALOOPOOBASTA!" YELLED DUMB-OL-DOOR

CUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT

"Squirrelnoob, hehe, Dustypoop, haha, Tigerdung, hoho, Goldenfart, huhu, Grayhair, hawhaw, Firearmpits, LOLOLOL, HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEHEEE" Said a very drunk Bramblestar

CUTTTT

Berrynose is supposed to be fighting Darkstripe... But instead...

"Hey hey Darkstripe! Hey, hey hey! Look here Darkstripe! Have you done 'it' with Tigerstar? Don't be shy, tell me! Come on! Oh yeah, look, isn't my fur pretty today? I curled it with my mom's curlers! No no don't interrupted, it's rude!" Darkstripe twirled in circles three times and fell, completely defeated. Berrynose yelled victory and started rambling again, "Hey everyone, I beat Darkstripe! See, I jumped on him, made him feel my awesome claws..."

CUTTTTT

Hahakit and Noearskit is having a conversation, it didn't go too well

"Haha!" Said Hahakit

"What?" Asked Noearskit

"Haha!"

"Wut?"

"Haha!"

"WHAT?"

"Haha!"

WAHT?!"

"Haha!"

CUTTTT

**Ok, DONE!**


	2. Chappie 1

**This chappie is dedicated to my dear friend: (The awesome, one and only) hollyleaf1243!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and some of the characters, although there will be some of my own made up characters. NOW LET US MOVE ON TO DA CHAPPIE!**

Right after Firestar died, a catmint tornado came over all the clans. Starclan included. Making all the cats crazy….

Bramblestar leaped out of his den, smiling like a maniac, "EVERY WHATEVER YOU ARE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TA MAKE!"

Cats leaped out of their dens, over a messed up Berrynose who is still gloating about how he managed to catch three toads, four butterflies and eight caterpillars in his dream last night.

"From now on, I shall change all of da kits names to whateva I want!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Wait!" the queens screeched in unison. "I haven't given them the morning wash yet! They can't look like the furballs they really are for their first naming ceremony!"

But the queens was a bit late in stopping the kits this time, because they had all already taken jetpacks up to Highrock….

"Lillykit, since I feel like I truly approve to the LionxCinder idea, you shall now be known as LionxCinder-is-awesome-paw and-"Bramblestar was interrupted by a loud screech from Icecloud.

"Hey! Now that I am bravely able to admit that I had a major crush on Lionblaze, there is no way dat will allow any kit or apprentice or warrior to be named after any other she-cat except me with Lionblaze! Get it? Or else I shall show you wat I am made of!" With a whirl of light, Icecloud turned into Jacky Chen wearing a black belt and leaped at Bramblestar…

Hours Later, when every cat went to sleep, Rosepetal grinned an evil grin and snuck up to a sleeping Foxleap, Just when she was about to kiss him on the cheek, Foxleap's eyes shot wide open, scaring Rosepetal so much that she jumped 100 feet up in the air and accidently landed on a random pink trampoline and kept on bouncing on it for the rest of the night.

That is, Rosepetal isn't the only stalker that night; Ivypool had snuck past a snoring camp guard named Graystripe-da-mentally-retarded-know-it-all-kitty. And snuck into Shadowclan's territory to steal Blackstar's new flowered Hello Kitty radio and randomly pressed button after button and then turned it to full volume. "Channel 129473646592 Gangnam Style" A twoleg voice said as Gangnam Style went on, then Little talks, then I'm sexy and I know it and etc. / as all the cats danced the night away!

**Hoped u all liked it! *Phew, that was a looooong chapter!* See ya all!**


	3. Chappie 2

**Ok, I have a few announcements to make, first, I moved to China so the time between me and some of you may be different, I WILL do your reviews soon enough.**

**Anyways, I have this AMAZING video called Opera sang by an unbelievable man named Vitas. If anyone know his last name please contact me. v_show/id_ **

**And this is funny; it's called only and you don't worry about the lyrics…**

**It still makes you laugh to death.**

** v_show/id_ **

**Ok enough blablablas. On with da chapter!**

**(Dedicated for the glorious, magical I'M ON FIRE AND IT BURNS!)**

In Starclan, cats have gone wild as well, Bluestar was riding on the 50th my little pony she crushed that night, of course, and it wouldn't last long under Bluestar's heavy weight.

That is, she was NOT the only retarded kitteh, Yellowfang was chasing Oakheart around and trying to spank him for sleeping on her pink polka-dotted whoopee coushin.

Suddenly, a yowl loud enough to deafen all Starclan and Dark forest warriors came from Firestar.

"Hop on to ma magic ship, vroom vroom vroom, we're goin' to da lake…"

And since his singing was so bad, Mapleshade had to tape 88 layers of duct tape to his mouth to stop it from moving.

2,396 Days Later,

Firestar's so called magic ship crashed into the lake, right onto a Lionblaze and Icecloud making out. (You see, from what Icecloud did last chappie, Bramblestar got so scared of her dat he made Lionblaze Icecloud's slave)

"Gotta find Graystripe!" Sinsonged Firestar (who had gotten a shaver to shave off all dat duct tape)

After Firestar had tripped 9 million times from the red high heels he's wearing, he finally reached Graystripe who is learning from Jayfeather how to make out with sticks.

"Yo fluffy stripe, how ya doin?" Firestar screamed.

Graystipe stared at him with round eyeballs, "Unbelievable!" he whispered.

"Wats unbelievable, beebrain?" Firestar yelled

"Unbelievable!" Graystipe said in the same stupid manner.

"Did Raggedstar hit you with his hockey stick or something?"

"Unbelievable!"

"Or did Tigerstar have that lame joke show again with that clown nose filled with butter?"

"BUTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Graystripe screamed in a high pitched voice while his eye balls popped out. (which he instantly regrew)

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH Graystipe ees afwaid of butt ers!" Firestar said with admiration of himself for being so smart.

"BE MA SLAVE FOR A MOON OR ELSE IMA GONNA MAKE YOU EAT BUTT ERS!"

Firestar boomed sternly.

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk I'll do anything for anyone about butter!" Graystipe caterwauled in surrender…...

**Uh oh, what is the cats gonna do with Graystipe?**

**ANSWER ME IN REVIEWS! **

**I'M STILL OPEN FOR REQUESTS!**

**(and sorry DemonousNight, I do not do mating requests here, I mean adult things by….)**


	4. Chappie 3

**Dis chappie is dedicated to the super duper wonderful, admirable, loving…**

**Takashimo!**

***round of applause***

**Ok, I can't talk long 'cause you guys probably ees goona kill me for blablablablablablablablaing**

**ON WITH MORE FUNNIES! **

"OOH LALA OHH, OHH LALA OHH, BOO GAGA LOO, MOO POPO, BOOOOOOOO!"

Graystripe sang to a fake-asleep Firestar, (*sigh* that's Firstar's sense of music)

Just then, in a sudden burst of light and a girly scream from Graystripe (hey dat rhymes!) da magical Ashfur-with-a-spanking-stick appears! Booooooooo *throws potato*.

"Now who shall be my first assistant?" Ashfur tried to say in a Johnny Depp voice which he epically failed.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Screamed Squirrelflight who was sleep-walking (oops sorry sorry sorry *dodges boos and old shoes* I mean sleep-padding) and this time Ashfur did NOT fail anything because it is his hobby to spank cats whose names is Squirrelflight!

"Hey! My name is Squirrelflight too!" a random twoleg says.

Everyone ignores her.

Ashfur continues spanking a sleep-crying Squirrelflight.

"I SAID MY NAME IS ALSO SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" The twoleg thundered.

Still, everyone ignored her, she ran away crying and screaming and yelling and squawking, leaving behind a bottle of yellow shiny slime.

"Ooooooooooooh" Briarlight cooed.

"Shiiiiiiny!" With that, she grabbed the bottle and drank it all up. (EWWWWW)

Suddenly, her face went as red as Firestar's face-"Yo twin!" Firestar paused from where he was trying to drinking milk with a fork.

And then Briarlight's hind legs started to get longer and longer, at last, the fur disappeared and in its place was beautiful slender twoleg legs.

Suddenly, out of nowhere 3,000 male twolegs came to moon over Briarlight's legs, in which then Briarlight ran with super speed away from the clan, with the twolegs 3,042,945,967 miles behind her.

Later, Berrynose proposed to Squirrelflight, got kicked in the face by a drunk Bramblestar, then he proposed to Cinderheart, got punched in the butt by Lionblaze, proposed to Brightheart, got thrown 2,222 miles away be Cloudtail, proposed to Sorreltail, got his eyes clawed out by Brackenfur and so on until he finally gives up to go to Leafpool for the cure of getting rejected by girls, beat up be their mates, _and_ 230,394,820,349,320,572,847,139,561 wounds. Which Leafpool obviously rejected in doing so Berrynose tried to attack her when out of nowhere; Crowfeather-da-boxer-boy appeared and said "Show me wat you got!"

By seeing the six-pack, big muscles Crowfeather has, Berrynose flew away while 56,803,498 she-cats popped out to claim him as their mate, but Crowfeather just toke off his _costume for Halloween _to kiss Leafpool.

The girls boooooooooooed and ran away crying.

"Now let us welcome DOVEWING-DA-PIXIE-GIRL" a random announcer screamed.

While only Bumblestripe is applauded, Ivypool booed so Dovewing hit her with pixie stick while chanting "bad sis bad sis bad sis bad sis etc. /"

The next day, Hazeltail woke everyone by screaming she was pregnant of Thornclaw's kits so Thornclaw fainted….

**Bad disclaimer, I am going on vacation for 2 or 3 days so I will not be able to update, please review to tell me later on scenes and the names of Thornclaw and Hazeltail's kits. Tata!**


	5. Chappie 4

**I'm so sorry for all my readers, I haven't updated since like… Forever, don't worry; I didn't give up, thanks to some inspiration from my friends.**

**Also, I will not be doing the dedicated to….. Anymore, I'm sure once you read my new chapter; you'll know I dedicated it to you. (Also, since many sent in kit names, (thank you all) I will choose from it and decide who will be Thornclaw and Hazeltail's kits! Now let us move on!**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A loud scream sounded from the nursery, making Ferncloud jump and crush Cherrykit on her process to receive protection, while also earning a slap from Poppyfrost.

"GET JAYFEATHER'S BIG BUTT OVER HERE! I'M KITTING!" screeched Hazeltail loud enough to break Hollyleaf earphones in which she was listening to "I'm stupid and I know it remix".

"K fine I'm c-zzZ zzZ zzZ zzZ!" muttered Jayfeather who fell asleep halfway to the nursery...

With a loud sickening crunch, Hazeltail used a 100 pound hammer and crushed Jayfeather's head flat and finally woke him.

"Here here, eat this blackberry lollipop and there should be no pain" murmured a flat-headed Jayfeather.

But before Hazeltail can put the mushy disgusting made in September 9th 1305 and expired rotten lollipop in her mouth 3 kits popped (like I mean popped like a balloon!) out of her belly. Derpkit, a brown poop-colored male, Nutkit, who is a complete nitwit, and Lamekit, who is…. Just lame.

Later, when the just-gained-conscious Thornclaw woke up he admitted he did do IT with Hazeltail, but only 4 times and Daisy got mad and beat Thornclaw 299/1.

Suddenly a yowl of pain sounded from the elders den and Mousefur came running and screaming into a phone "emergency 911! Longtail cracked his butt!"

So everyone ran to the elders' den and there Purdy explained what happened.

"Y'all youn' uns see? I wa' talkin' ta Mousfur when w' found ou' Longtail adn't been talkin' see? And whe' we looked, he wa' tryin' to surf his nes' flat yea?

So Mousefur an' I encourag' him and that when he turn' a circle an' fell. Now y'all wanna hea' an'other story? I was' a youn' un at dee time and—"

"NO THANKS! WE GOT THE INFO NEEDED!" every cat yelled, in all their note-to-selves, they added: Beware of Purdy's yabbering.

At last, when no one was paying attention, Duspelt sneaked up to Sandstorm and started French kissing her, then with a loud hiss Firestar LEAPED to the rescue, beat Dustpelt 234890890234/0, and rescued Sandstorm like a man! (fine I exaggerated I bit ok?)

**Now good news! I'm accepting new characters! So hand 'em in and you might see urself in this story of mine! (and if you are lucky, I might post a second chapter today!)**


	6. Chappie 5

**Oh ye oh ye oh ye, new chappie is UP!**

**Sorry for the delay, I had 5 projects due in the past few dayz, (really FIVE!) so yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**PS. Only two people sent in cats! Send urs in if u wanna be part of the story!**

**Kk, on with the story then!**

While every cat was having a good time drinking purple coffee, Longtail was on the ambulance, cry his heart out.

"But I wanna go to McDonalds!" he sobbed, the driver knocked him on the head with a toilet plunger.

"But I wanna kiss a teddy bear!" The driver slapped him with a Justin Bieber poster.

Suddenly, Longtail's eyes grew to about the size of Mr. Bean's head,

"Justin… Beaner…. Slapped…

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Longtail screeched

Trying to claw Justin B_eaner_ face but missing (since he's blind) and instead, he clawed the face of…. LMFAO!

So, in the news that night the reporter said: April 28, 2013, we heard a gigantic boom and one citizen named Longtail um, er, Smithersmith was injured horribly and had been sent to 101 awesome warriors emergency hospital with the help of…EVILCHUCKIE, a nice lady with purple and pink polka dot underwear… and so on.

Meanwhile, back in Thunderclan camp-

Firestar hid inside the dirtplace tunnel, his eyes were hearts as he stared with pure love at…. A chocolate bar, as he took the 10cent piece of treasure and was about to put it into his fat mouth….. Hollyleaf appeared, "RULE BREAKER RULE BREAKER! PAGE 90,683,058, LINE 305,707, PHRASE 44, NO EATING CHOCOLATE IN THE DIRTPLACE AND—"

Hollyleaf was broken off when Cloudtail barged in crying "I NEED TO POOP, I NEED TO POOP" but as soon he saw Firestar's chocolate, he screamed and lunged for it, Derpkit leaps in just in time and stole the chocolate as Firestar and Cloudtail head butted each other.

Then when Hazeltail saw Derpkit (remember, he's poop coloured) eating chocolate, she thought Derpkit was a piece of poop, so she lunged for him, and that's when something went wrong, Toadstep, wearing blue eyeliner, orange lipstick, ballet shoes, pink claw polish, leapt onto the high-ledge, and declared that he was a girl.

Everyone stared,

Then they stared some more,

And they stared more,

Until Cinderheart screamed, "Let's play truth or dare!"

**I'm so sorry the chapter was short, I'm out of ideas, and I know this chapter was horrible, because I really can't think of any other ideas, please review to tell me new ideas, and new truths and dares!**

**Later!**


	7. Chappie 6

**I GOT INSPIRED! THANK U ALLLLLL! A****lso, I've made a new story, so please check it out! And review!**

Cats gathered around Cinderheart,

"How do we play?" Lamekit asked (being lame as usual)

"Yeh, an' mah stoiez ar' much bedder than som' game you young' uns play" Purdy babbled.

So Lamekit and Purdy high-fived each other while the other cats either face-palmed or sighed.

"So now let us start! I chooooooooossseeee ROSEPETAL!" Cinderheart yelled, bouncing up and down like a ball,

"TRUTH OR DARE"

"Truth" Rosepetal mewed softly

"IS IT TRUE THAT U DID 'IT' WITH FOXLEAP BEFORE?" Cinderheart screeched

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Foxleap interrupted

Rosepetal grinned evilly, "yes we've done it 24.5 times"

Cinderheart widened her eyes, "And what's with the .5?" She asked

"Well, we were half-"

"NUUU" Foxleap interrupted

"Way-"

"NUUU"

"Through-"

"NUUU"

"WHEN FOXLEAP FARTED!" Rosepetal finally finished

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Foxleap screamed and ran away crying.

"But I'm about to choose him to truth or dare!" Rosepetal cried!

So the kitty awesomeness security men (I mean cat) grabbed a very tearful Foxleap into the clearing.

"Truth or dare Foxleap?"

"D-d-d-d-" Foxleap stuttered

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A DARE THEN!" Screamed Rosetal

"D-addy" Foxleap finished

"Ok, I dare you to make out with moi!" Rosepetal yelled twirling Foxleap's fur, so out of option, Foxleap made out with her,

The queens grabbed a force with signs saying "INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE KITS" but everyone ignored them.

Just then, a kitty named Bramblekit, kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart leaped out she is very very very very very fluffy and cute with silver tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and chest, she is so cute that everyone oohed except for Ashfur, so she pinched his nose,

"Anyway, I've come to warn dat Freakclan is attacking!" She mewed in a squeaky voice, but since everyone was cutepnotized (hypnotized by cuteness) from Bramblekit, Freakclan trashes Thunderclan with trash,

Including fish heads, banana peels and the leader even used an MB3 poopgun.

But then then they used a trash rocket and flew away, leaving Thunderclan very confused, but then Cinderheart, seeming like the new leader screeched,

"Let us CONTINUE TRUTH OR DARE!"

Foxleap had dared Mousewhisker to eat a cheesecake that has a bomb inside it, but Mousewhisker didn't know that and munched on the cheesecake.

"Wy does dis cheezcake taste a bit funee?" He asked, 3 seconds later he exploded, Foxleap just shrugged.

Suddenly a weird kitty with a pink beard ran over and said,

"I've gotta ice cream stand, wanna come?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Evilchuckie, the kitty who had way too many sugar rushes each day, so she ran away, then out of nowhere, Tigerstar, wearing a blue T-Shirt yowled,

"I'M HERE TO TAKE OVER DA CLANSSSSS ONCE MORE!"

But the cats trampled him just to get to the ice cream stand.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Sorry if I didn't finish all of your ideas, I'll try to update more later, and review, favorite, follow! Thanks**


	8. Chappie 7

**I updated! And now, I declare to ignore all the annoying flamers, and listen to my friends, because I have many people's support and it's only fair for my friends and good reviews that update more often! Sorry for the long wait, I doubted myself.**

**Anyways, IMPORTANT, I have changed introduction (the one with only an author's note) into a warm up chapter, it's hilarious! Check it out! (Go to the very first page) and review! Now, on with the story! And I need need need need ideas, and reviews! XD**

After ever cat finished their ice cream and Tigerstar got shipped to the awesome kitty hostipal…

"I spie with myyy little eeeeyyyyeeees… Redtttaailllll'sssss bbbbuuuttttttt!" rambled a very very drunk AND sugar high Bluestar; she had ate twenty two KG of catmint and eighty eight pounds of sugar.

"BEEeeEP, BOOOp, nOOoOB, BOb, rACOOoonS, I HEART TOILETTTSSSe!" Bluestar continued. It was very hard for everyone to imagine her as the wise leader of Thunderclan, she looked more like those cats that just got fried by saucepans and thrown down the sewers and met Bob the fish head, Lala the toilet paper roll and Cutie the broken rubber ducky…

Meanwhile, new visitors have arrived at the clans, the cats stared as a very reddish orange cat stepped out, cute little Bramblekit immediately padded over to Sandstorm, "I sure hope it isn't a second Firestar, because one is enough" Bramblekit whispered, glancing over at Firestar where he was desperately trying to touch his nose with his tail.

"I ammmm Crismonmoon" the ginger cat meowed, his eyes widened when he saw Lamekit trapped underneath a mouse, "I'LL HELP YOU" Firestar and the newcomer yelled at the same time, they both jumped at the mouse, head butted each other, farted, stared at each other, shook paws, wiggled their butts, and exited camp.

Bramblekit face palmed.

Next, a sleek furred black she-cat stepped out, "Wanna know the easiest way to clean your butt? Use cat-paw-toilet-paper right now! Order now for only $2.99! It's nice, awesome and guaranteed to clean your butts! Oh… and by the way, I'm Darkwing." She shouted! Every cat stared in awe at her and immediately ordered a roll of cat-paw-toilet-paper.

Next, a very shy looking young she-cat with soft blue-gray fur and one silver paw padded in, "I'm… Spiritfur." She whispered softly while Lionblaze's eyes turned to hearts, Cinderheart slapped him and Icecloud kicked him, hard.

Lastly, in a whirl of rainbow light a smoky gray shecat appeared with a ginger patch of fur on her forehead, "EVERYCAT, WELCOME… AWESOME SHADEFIRE! Oh, and I love carrots" she thundered.

Every cat applauded.

"Oh, and one more thing. I am born at the exact same light year, exact same century, exact same year, exact same moon, exact same half-moon, exact same quarter-moon, exact same day, exact same hour, exact same minuet, exact same second and exact same millisecond as Lionblaze." She sighed sadly, "It's a shame to be born at the exact same time as a dumb furball like him."

Every cat nodded in agreement, feeling pity for her.

"HEY THAT'S SO MEEEEANNNNNN." Yelled a bruise-covered Lionblaze, everyone ignored him.


	9. Chappie 8

**IM BAK, AND UPDATING! Now... I... NEEED... REVIEWS! Come on dudes, just write something good and press post review! Also, the 75th reviewer will get a chapter completely on their character! Soooooo... Review plz!**

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA *hiccup* HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEHEEEEE *hiccup hiccup* HAWHAWHAWHAWHAWNAHAW"

Bramblestar was rolling on the floor laughing, holding his stomach and having tears stream down his face, Shadefire sat beside him, bored out of her mind. What was happening? Bramblestar is watching Tom and Jerry, and was as enthusiastic as the rest of the kits. Shadefire was only there because Bramblestar had begged, dragged, screamed, cried and pleaded for her to come. So right now she is just sitting there, holding her nose, because the queens had obviously forgotten to change the kits diapers, as well as Bramblestar's, the brown leader and been forced to wear a diaper after peeing in the freshkill pile.

**flashback**

In the dark of the night, a fat and drunk Bramblestar sneak walked like a spy out of his den, he walked up to the fresh kill pile and looked around before deviously peeing, and then dramatically flying to his den.

~the next morning~

The sun is shining, the rabbits are swimming, the fish are hopping, Cloudtail is pooping. Everything is very normal, Firestar happily pranced out of his den to the freshkill pile and picked out a mouse for Mousefur, the old elderly elder munched the mouse grouchily, as suddenly her face turned green, then purple, then orange, then yellow, then gray, then blue, then black, Firestar stared in awe at the old shecat, until she barfed and yelled "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY DARKFOREST AND POTATO KETCHUP IS IN THIS CROWFOOD, BADGERDUNG POOP-RIDDENED PEICE OF FRESH KILL?!" Her voice boomed so loudly that it deafened Chuck Norris, trust me, you would've never heard an old cat swear so vile before.

That's when Bramblestar roared in laughter and fell of the highledge, still laughing his stupid-soon-to-be-crushed-head off. Mousefur's eyes turned bright red, smoke poured out of her nose and ears, as she stomped over to Bramblestar and crushed his still laughing face as flat as paper. So to avoid future violence done to poor Bramblestar, he was forced to wear diapers.

**flashback ends**

After three hours of watching Tom and Jerry unstop, Bramblestar and the kits finally got bored and padded out into the clearing, dragging a half-bored-to-death Shadefire out with them.

They were just in time to see Foxleap crossly drag two new cats into camp, with Berrynose flirting with a gray tabby shecat,

"I'm Moonpath" the shecat growled at the Thunderclan cats, before furiously slapping Berrynose when he leaned forward to kiss her.

"AAAND I'M HAWKFIRE, AKA, COWEIEO!" Thundered a dark brown she cat with black stripes, she randomly sent Foxleap flying into dirtplace just as Cloudtail was coming out, they crashed into each other and kissed accidently, a random gray seal randomly appeared and yelled 'GAYYYYY'

**Done... Finally, and sorry Hollyleaf1243, I didn't use your idea this chapter, I didn't know where to put it, I promise it'll be in by next chappie... Very sorry**


	10. Chappie 9

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! Also, congratulations to Blossomstripe for winning the 75th review contest! *happy dance* so far she will still need to make a character...**

**Annnnyways, the next contest is for the 115th reviewer! So bring da reviews in! ANDDDD this time, u may choose what your prize is! Oh, one more thing... I'm currently not accepting characters rite now (other than Blossomstripes' cuz she's the winner) but send me in ideas and reviews, and I will tell you when you can send in more characters! Now let us boogie!**

Spiritfur screeched in pain as spasm went through her, she was kitting, along with Cinderheart and Icecloud, guess what? They're all Lionblaze's kits! Ooh boy, he's so gonna be BUSTED...

Anyways, Jayfeather is being an extra crabby grumpy grouch, and he is padding as fast as his lazy paws could carry him to help the queens kit, which was about 3 tiny steps a month.

Just then, a beautiful cream-furred shecat padded softly from camp into the medicine cat den and got all the herbs she needed for kitting to the nursery to help the queens, a while later she came out.

"Lionblaze, come and see your new kits!" She called, Lionblaze ran over to her, drooling like a dog, "Yez Ms. Pwettypants, but can u give me a kissing hug first?"

The new shecat narrowed her eyes at him and growled "I'm Dawnshadow and I'm a MEDICINE cat and I hate toms–" she didn't get to finish before Cinderheart, Icecloud and Spiritfur BUSTED out of the nursery, Spiritfur hissed and clawed Lionblaze harshly across the back before returning to her kit, a white shekit with blue ear tips, and paws, named Icekit who was eating 10 truffles per second while Cinderheart and Icecloud gave Lionblaze something called 'Girl Power'

This is how the fight went:

Icecloud HOWLED in fury and trashes Lionblaze with purple teddy bears.

Cinderheart let out a MONSTROUS... Snort... And murders Lionblaze with 'I heart 1Direction' posters.

Icecloud uses plushies of poop (don't ask...) to suffocate Lionblaze.

Cinderheart feeds Lionblaze dung-flavored bananas.

Icecloud slaps Lionblaze with Firestar's fork.

Cinderheart stinks Lionblaze with Tigerstar's underwear (o god, the smell) and those tortures went on 3 days straight before Icecloud and Cinderheart calmly, stood up, calmly padded into the nursery, and calmly sent Lionblaze the 'murder glare'.

Boy, you should've seen Lionblaze's face...

~the next day~

New kits padded awesomely out into the clearing, Icekit (from earlier), Doughnutkit of Icecloud, a brown shekit who was still nom-noming some doughnuts (you should've seen the way she glared at Cloudtail when he tried to steal one of her doughnuts, it got him right back to the old 'I need to poop' Cloudtail.) and lastly from Cinderheart, Epickit, who was orange, pale ginger, golden, brown, dark gray, black, white, blue-gray, etc. she looked so epically epic that toms all wanted her, as she currently has 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 kits in her belly. Very creepy for a 2 day old kit... Even Purdy and Jayfeather like her. (O.o)

After that, Purdy jumped onto the high rock and yelled

"Hey youn'uns! Com an' gater for a story und' dis ole' gray rock—"

Molepaw interrupted the yabbering babbering old elder by yelling

"STFU U OLD PEENUTBAG!" But Purdy was half deaf and didn't hear him...

**Ok peeps, pleeeeeez fav, follow and review for a reward of meh making dis chap for u!**

**TATA!**


	11. Chappie 10

**WOOHOO! 97 reviews! Hopefully the 115th winner can be announced next chapter... ;) this is a normal chappie, I'm still planning out the 'prize' chapters... Read, review, fav, follow! And check out my newest story, Perfectkit's Perfection!**

**Reply to reviews:  
TailGatomonX3: hmmm, you'll see this chapter... And also, Lionblaze can get hurt in my story... It's fun torturing him... ;)  
Jenna (Guest): nope, she isn't, they're from separate mothers and fathers.  
Blossomstripe: we'll see about that! You might win... Might...*insert evil laughter*... Oh, and thanks for your ideas!  
Shadefire of Rainclan: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Half-moon took her pet snail, Wooky, to Thunderclan. Her challenge for herself is to murder Jayfeather in every way possible. Why? Epickit had been too epic for her liking. Half-moon stomped into camp, fume pouring out of her ears, nostrils, mouth and tail. (Please don't ask... I don't know either...)

"Torture time..." Whispered Half-moon evilly as she evilly sneaked up on a daydreaming-about-Epickit Jayfeather.  
WOOM Jayfeather's head crushed when Half-moon threw titanic on his head. Birds sang and stars danced.

"Mind if I help?" Asked Shadefire, who did the epic X) face. "Why not?" Asked Half-moon, so both shecats threw him in the pool of snakes, tossed him into Tigerstar's underwear drawer, squished him into the refrigerator, and fed him to the T-Rex. Poor poor Jayfeather is now in no better shape than his brother Lionblaze.

Dawnshadow was now the official Thunderclan medicine cat.  
Foxleap decided he was gay.  
The random gray seal re-appeared and yelled "GAYYYYYYYYY"  
Mousewhisker married Foxleap.  
The random gray seal appeared yet AGAIN and yelled "GAYYYYYYY"  
Foxleap grew pregnant.  
The random gray seal made its appearance and this time, it stared, and then ran to dirtplace to puke.

Meanwhile, two BIG, FAT, MCDONALD'S-EATING shecats with one SMALL MCDONALD'S-EATING shecat padded into Thunderclan camp, "Not MORE new people!" groaned Bramblekit.  
"TOO BAD." Sinsonged Firestar, Bramblekit slapped him.  
"IM HOLLYLEAF1243!" Yelled the big fat black shecat who looked identical to Hollyleaf, except 1000000 times fatter.  
"BLOSSOMSTRIPE'S DA NAME" screeched the gray one with green eyes.  
"Me... Vi...ol..etfeather" slurred the smaller, cream kitty with blue eyes.  
"WE ARE WE ARE THE TRIO! THE TRIO! THE TRIO! WE ARE WE ARE THE TRIO, THE TRIO—" they were cut off by Mapleshade taping 888888 layers of duct tape on their mouth.  
Meanwhile, Epickit sang epically...

**Don't blame me, the three are Blossomstripe's characters! I know, they are names of real people on this site, but I got their permission before posting this! Now REIVEWSWWWWWS!**


End file.
